New Life
by Robyn.112
Summary: Rose Calloway is your normal teenage girl, until her parents tell her they are moving to America. How will she react? How will her friends take the news? How will she adapt to her new surroundings? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!**

**This is my first chapter of my first story. It gets better and I will add more as i go along. Please review, but be gentle as I haven't had much feedback. This story isn't about any book inparticular, i just had the need to write, so I did. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Robyn**

**

* * *

Prologue**

Monday 16th May, the worst day of my life. Today was the day my dad and step-mum told me that we are moving to America. California to be exact. And that I will be enrolling in Hayward High School. Brilliant. New friends, new teachers, new life, when I am just beginning to be happy with my old life.

My name is Rose Cabella, I'm 15 years old, and my life has just been ruined.

**Chapter 1: The Bad News**

My best friends Hayden, Ginny and Casey are gutted.

We are in the tennis courts at the beginning of school when I decide it is the right time to tell them. I explained everything and waited for ranting that was to come.

"Why Rose? Why are you moving?" pleads Ginny. Ginny is stunning and she doesn't believe it. She has dark layered hair that stops halfway down her back and is a mix of light browns and dark browns. She has a round face with huge eyes that you can't help but look at as they are deep green. She has a different look on clothing as Casey, Hayden and I do. She likes things to fit, tightly and also she loves to show off her belly piercing she has had done recently. It suits her because she has such tanned skin and a flat stomach. I always call her a 'lucky bitch' as a joke between us.

"My Dad, he got a job out there. And it's easy for my step-mum, Kate, as she can teach anywhere", I replied, "It will be okay, and we can still keep in touch".

"Rose, you're gonna be in America, why would you want to keep in touch with us when there are so many people you can have as friends there?" Hayden replied, sounding a bit cheesed off. She always had a way of making this sound patronising.

"Hayden, don't be like that with her, it's not her fault", added Casey. I am very thankful to Casey. She always sees the logical side of things. She is brainiest out of the four of us. She has amazing curly, blonde hair that she wears up most of the time and a great figure that she takes for granted.

"Hayden, I can assure you that I will keep in touch. I promise you okay..?"

Hayden is pretty in her own way. She has brown hair that reaches the middle of her back; she is tall and has curves that girls would die for. She has been my best friend the longest and we know everything about each other, secrets, family problems, everything.

"They have a date," I mumbled quickly.

"When? Is it soon?" Ginny shot back.

"Friday 29th July".

"But that's only..." Hayden began counting on her fingers, "74 days!"

My friends are finding it hard coming to terms with me moving away. I have always loved the idea of moving to America, but now it's actually happening, I'm scared. I'm scared no one will want to be my friend; I'm scared that they will think I'm weird because I'm English, I'm actually scared of quite a lot of things.

3 weeks has passed since I told them I was moving and Hayden is still acting strange around me. I don't think she has gotten over it yet. I will miss her, I will miss all of them. Most of my year now knows thanks to her. She decided to start crying in assembly, and crying is not like her, so Miss Whitaker took her out and spoke to her. I do feel really bad but there is nothing I can do. I am moving whether I like it or not.

These past few weeks have gone quickly and it is now a day until the end of term. Today is the 21st July and we break up after tomorrow. Then it's a week until I move.

End of school has been and its now the holidays. Hayden, Casey and Ginny all came over to mine to say goodbye. They are all in tears but for some reason, unknown to me, I'm not. I am perfectly fine. I think that's what's upsetting them even more, the fact that I act like I'm not going to miss them.

*Knock knock*

"Rose, come on, wake up we have to get going" called Dad from outside my door.

"Mhmm, be there in a second!" I called back.

"Soon Rose or we are gonna leave without you. Rich and Jack have already been in the shower", he replied.

I climbed slowly out of bed and made my way to the door.

"Fine fine, I'm here I'm here!" I mumbled as I opened my door and stepped out.

I grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and stumbled into the shower. I always spend 10-15 minutes in the shower but since we were moving today I thought I would have a quick one and make it 7 minutes long.

After my shower I dawdled for a bit deciding what to wear and trudged downstairs to find a bacon sandwich on the side looking amazingly tasty.

On the way to the airport I sat in the middle of our 7 seater listening to my music and sometimes reading a book. I love to read. I can get through about 4 books a month, which is a book a week, depending how busy I am during that week, and also how thick the book is. Also, it has to be a good book, or I will stop half way through and get another book to read. Talk about fussy.

We made it to the airport with 2 hours to spare of walking round shops.

Our flight arrived on time and now reality was kicking in. We aren't just going away for a holiday, and will be coming back in a week to 2 weeks time, this is it. America here we come. Now I'm beginning to get excited, I really want to go. My friends popped into my head and before I had to turn it off, I sent them each a text on my mobile telling them where I was and how much I was going to miss them. I got 2 texts back, one from Casey and one from Ginny. No reply from Hayden, typical.

* * *

Okay so that's the end of my first chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW! I will give a call out on the next to anyone who reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is my second chapter and is indeed a very short one. Sorry about that, but the chapters will get longer the further into the story you go. **

**Robyn**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arriving At Your Destination **

The immense wave of heat I felt as we climbed down the stairs off of the aeroplane and onto the runway at Oakland International Airport was unbearable. I guess I should get used to this quick, I thought. We walked along the strip of runway into the main building to get our luggage and everything sorted and then collect our new car. Then, on the way to the house. The car journey is terrible. Rich and Jack constantly bug me as I try to listen to my music.

"Rich leave me alone!" I shout.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Boys leave your sister alone" Dad's voice rang through the car, and the boys went quiet.

Dad had been to California earlier in the year with Kate to find us a house and also to enrol my brothers and I in Hayward High. I haven't been to America before and the views look amazing as we drive along a long straight road in our new 7 seater car. My life in England is officially history.

We arrive at the house and all I can do is gape. It's not like me to be speechless, but at this point in time, I literally am. Our house is amazing and it's on eastern Avenue just down the road from Hayward High. It's got 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 toilets, 1 lounge, 1 'toy room', a massive kitchen and dining room and a two story garage.

We each picked our preferred bedroom. I had a double bed in mine with a walk in wardrobe. HOW COOL IS THAT? I couldn't get enough of my bedroom. It was huge! You could fit at least 4 double beds in it, including a desk, chest of drawers etc. I started to unpack and sort my clothes into my wardrobe. I should go t bed now, first day of High School tomorrow, bugger!

* * *

End of chapter 2. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is longer than chapters 1-2 put together. I will try and make them a lot longer in future. Hope you like, and review.

Robyn

**

* * *

Chapter 3: High School (AHHH!)**

What to wear, what to wear? It only came to me half an hour ago, that in high school, there is no uniform, so I will have to find a new outfit to wear each day. God I need to go shopping. It's my first day and I need to make a good impression. The look i'm going for is, i'm not a tart, but i'm not lazy, i'm not tomboy, but i'm not girly. In the end I settled with my usual skinny jeans, flat pumps, and a t-shirt with my red SuperDry hoodie.

The red SuperDry hoodie is good because it makes my hair colour stand out and look brighter. My hair is layered to the middle of my back and is wispy and neat. It's blonde and shiny which a lot of girls are jealous of.

I'm so nervous for school, not knowing anyone is driving me crazy. Before I go out, Kate, my step-mum gives me $5 for a school and gives me a tight hug. She then whispers in my ear, no to be nervous and that people will love me. I hope, I thought to myself. I reluctantly walk out of the door and head down the street. The school bell goes at 9:30am and its 9:15am at the moment and I am nearly there. I have butterflies in my stomach as I cross the road and begin to head for the school. Either side of the main path are groups of girls and guys looking over at me and whispering.

I spot a group of mixed girls and guys looking chilled as they laze on the ground. You can tell they are sporty as the girls have hockey sticks and kit bags and the guys have kit bags too. They look really friendly but I guess you can never tell. One of the girls saw me and smiled. She stood up from her group and jogged over. As she did this I took in her appearance. She is very pretty with jet black hair that fell neatly down her back, but as she jogged it swayed from side to side. She was wearing ¾ length jeans and a vest top with pumps.

"Hi, i'm Annabelle Dubbun, but my mates just call me Belle", she explained with a friendly smile.

"Hi, i'm Rose Calloway", I replied sounding extremely nervous.

"Oh My God! Your English aren't you? Wow. Have you just moved here?" she asked enthusiastically.

So I explained about my friends in England and about how my dad got a job here in California. She smiled and nodded the whole time I spoke and just as I finished she grabbed my hand and said "Well, come meet my friends, you will fit in fine don't worry".

Belle led the way back to the group that were sat on the green grass. They all looked my way as I arrived.

"Hey guys, this is Rose Calloway. She is new here and has just moved from England" Belle explained to her friends.

"Hi guys" I spoke nervously and quickly as if I wanted to get away. I didn't because I wanted friends but I was just so nervous.

"Hey! No one told me English chicks were so hot!" I turned slightly to find a blonde haired boy smiling up at me.

"Oh. Err. Thanks I guess". Oh my god, I should have worn a skirt, was the first thing that popped into my mind as I saw this amazing guy in front of me.

"Okay, okay. This is Jake Doford" introduced Belle.

"Nice to meet you Rose Calloway" Jake spoke with the cutest lazy smile ever.

"This is Jessie Rothal, Jess for short" Belle said as she pointed to a small, mousey brown haired girl who looked as if she was doing homework.

"Hey Rose" she said smiling up. She had such a delicate voice that matched her appearance.

"Hey" I replied. God so many names.

"Right this is Lloyd Henderson".

Wow. He is the typical, tanned, blonde haired surfer dude that you see on T.V. He also has the most amazing smile, I realised as he smiled up at me and I returned it blushing slightly which made him let out a little laugh.

"It's nice to meet you Rose" he said in a soothing voice and he said it ever so sweetly it made my insides melt just slightly.

"Er, yeah um, nice...to...meet you...too" I stumbled through my words trying to piece the sentence together.

Belle leaned over to me, "Don't worry Rose, that's how every girl reacts when they first meet him. You did well forming a sentence, others have failed" she whispered quietly.

Oh God! Just then, the bell rang and everyone jumped up and started heading towards the school. Just as I turned to follow I bumped into what looked like a male model.

"Oh! Er... I'm so sorry" I mumbled trying to keep my eyes on the gravel. This was extremely hard because he was clearly the best looking boy around. Even better than Lloyd Henderson, and that's hard to beat. Who was he? Where is he from? How did he get that hot? Thousands of questions were rushing through my head as i took sight of this guy.

"No, i'm sorry. I have never seen you before. Are you new?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, I just moved here from England. It's my first day" I replied. I looked up to see Belle smiling and waiting for me.

"English, very nice. Well it's nice to meet you, see ya around" he said as he flashed, what should have been, an award winning smile.

I have been at this school for under an hour and already I have fallen in love with someone and with America and this school. I think i'm going to like it here. As I walked up to Belle I realised I didn't know his name, and he didn't know mine. Great start Rose, great start.

As I walk down the corridor I get stares from either side of me. I can hear them whispering, "Is that the new girl?", "The new girl, I didn't know we were having a new girl", "What grade do you think she is in?" All of these voices and questions fill my ears and make me turn red. Curse my easy blushing cheeks.

I have to go to the office to fill in some forms before I can go to first lesson. On my way to the office I see a familiar looking classroom. Oh bummer! I have been here already. I quietly curse myself under my breath so that no one would hear me talking to myself.

"You know, talking to yourself is one of the first signs of madness".

I spun around quicker than I knew my legs could take me. I spun around too fast and made myself dizzy. I wobbled a bit and fell forward until two big strong arms held me upright.

"Woah, I never knew I had this effect on girls" It was the guy from earlier. The one I bumped into.

"Er, hi, sorry about that. Thanks for catching me" i stumbled through my words.

"Well I wasn't just going to let you fall to the floor now was I? Now, is there a reason you are walking through the halls after the bell rang?"

"I am lost. I am meant to be going to the office to sign some papers, but I can't find it" as I spoke I could feel the red in my cheeks returning.

"Come on, I will take you there."

"But don't you need to be in class?" I replied.

"I'm sure Mrs Miller won't mind me showing a new girl around," he shot a smile at my direction that made my knees go jelloid. He began to walk in the direction I had just come from.

"But I just came from there!"

"Ah, but you didn't see the door that said 'office' on it did you?"

"...er...no"

"Exactly"

I quickly jogged after him. His long legs meant he walked very fast and I had to skip to keep up with him. We reached a door that I recognised seeing earlier and went on through.

It was a big office once you got inside. From the outside it looks really small. My 'Mystery Man' stood next to the door while I walked up to the desk.

"Hello love, can I help you with anything?" the receptionist, I reckon is around her mid-forties, she has a short brown bob cut close to her face, round cheeks and big eyes.

"Er, I'm new here, my family and I have just moved. I was told to come here at the beginning of class to collect books, get information and sign some forms" I said ticking the three things I had to remember.

"Oh yes! Why of course. You must be Rose Calloway. Pleasure to have you here at Hayward High" she replied in a kind voice, "here are your schedules and information, and if you could please sign these"

She passed some forms and sheets of paper over the counter. I filled the forms out and handed them back to her with a 'there you go' on the end.

"And here are your lesson books. We do have a huge library on the second floor, so you can always find books there. I'm sure Jason here will help you get to your first class as he has a free period" she explained. Jason huh, wonder what his surname is.

"Yes of course I can" Jason replied with a smile.

"Thank you very much for your help, and thank you Jason" I replied putting the emphasis on 'Jason'.

"You're very welcome, come on Ro, I will show you where your first class is" he said as he opened the door for me. Wait, Ro, was that a nickname? Oh my god, did Jason just give me a nickname.

* * *

Please review !


End file.
